


This Ain't Red Wine

by LetTheMusicMoveYou



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alcohol, Alternate Universe - Vampire, Anal Sex, Angst, Are these tags ridiculous enough yet?, Boys Kissing, Fairies, Fluff, Goblins, Human Louis Tomlinson, Humor, M/M, Magic, Potions, Smut, Strangers to Lovers, Supernatural Elements, Vampire Bites, Vampire Harry Styles, Vampire Liam Payne, Vampire Shawn Mendes, Vampire Zayn Malik, Vampires, Warlock Niall Horan, happy halloween everyone
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:27:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,054
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27295648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LetTheMusicMoveYou/pseuds/LetTheMusicMoveYou
Summary: It’s not until he gets a whiff of the contents of his glass that Louis realizes his grave mistake.That’s not red wine.It’s blood.It’s probably not the most rational, but his first thought is what people are going to think when they discover his body. On the list of stupidest ways for a human to die, accidentally turning up to a Vampire party has to be pretty high up there.(Or the one where Human Louis accidentally finds himself at a Vampire only party which actually turns out to maybe not be the worst thing).Title from Vampire by Dominic Fike
Relationships: Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson, Zayn Malik/Liam Payne
Comments: 7
Kudos: 204





	This Ain't Red Wine

**Author's Note:**

> Hey loves!
> 
> This has been sitting half finished on my computer for months. But what better time to finish a Vampire fic than Halloween right?? Lol! 
> 
> This is my first time writing anything Supernatural, and I took a lot of liberties with it. I had a lot of fun writing it, so I hope you enjoy reading it too. As always I'd love to hear what you think!
> 
> I hope everyone out there is healthy and staying safe. Take care of yourselves. Happy Halloween!
> 
> Thanks for reading! x

Louis sighs with what he hopes is just the right amount of dramatic effect to really illustrate his misery. Unfortunately his performance seems to be lost on Niall who pays him no attention as he drops an eagle’s foot into the bubbling cauldron in front of him.

Louis sighs again, but this one is a little more genuine and directed to the room at large. This time Niall rolls his eyes as he turns to the shelf behind him to grab some more ingredients. “I’m sorry Lou, you know I’m always happy to be your wingman but I jut can’t this time. I promised Bressie date night tonight, and if I flake again I think he might genuinely break-up with me. He’s a very patient man, but even he has his limits.”

Louis groans. “No offense mate, but you were a lot more fun before you had a boyfriend and turned all committed and shit.” 

Niall just snorts at him playfully. Louis’ lucky he found a best friend that doesn’t get bothered by his lack of filter.

“Not sure how committed Bressie would say I am. We’ve been trying to plan this dinner for 3 weeks, but there always seems to be some unforetold magical emergency every time and I have to cancel.” 

Louis’ heart melts at his best friend’s distressed face. He moves around the small table that separates them and gives Niall a hug from behind. “Hey, none of that. You’re a great boyfriend, but you also happen to be this godforsaken town’s best magical healer. Bres knew what he was getting into when he got with you. And he also knows that you love him. Any idiot with eyes could see that.”

Niall chuckles and gives his arms a tight squeeze. “Thanks Lou, I know you’re right. I just feel bad about it sometimes, you know?”

Louis nods as he disentangles them. “Yeah I know, but that’s exactly what makes you a good boyfriend. You actually care.”

Niall gives him a soft smile as he adds a few more vials of various colored liquids to his cauldron. “Just for the record I care about you too. I just don’t really get why this party is so important, you don’t even like most of your coworkers.”

Louis does his best to look offended as he drops back into the large leather armchair positioned across from Niall on the other side of the table. Niall lives in the small apartment above the magical clinic, and there’s not a lot of space but it’s homey. Aside from the various potions and jars of unusual ingredients, it’s your typical twenty something’s flat complete with a flat screen TV and nearly 20 years of accumulated knick knacks. Louis’ spent many a nights here eating pizza and making their way through a 6 pack, sometimes he feels like he lives here too. 

“I never said I didn’t like my coworkers.” Niall just gives him a pointed look. Louis waves him off with a hand absently. “I may have said that they can be stuck-up every now and then.”

Niall huffs out a laugh. “Just the other day you said they’re all so full of themselves they wouldn’t notice a good idea if it bit them on the arse.” 

Louis sighs. “It’s just frustrating is all. I took that teaching position at the University of Magics because I thought it would be good to have a human perspective and maybe it would encourage more mortal students to apply too. Diversity and all that, but what good is it if they don’t ever even consider my input?”

Niall nods in sympathy. “I know Lou, I didn’t mean to minimize your struggle. I just don’t get why you’d want to spend more time with people that don’t respect you, is all.”

Louis shrugs again. “Yeah I know, but to be fair I’m not even sure how many of them will even be there. I don’t know who’s even hosting this party. My co-worker Megan got the invite from a friend of a friend but then gave it to me when she realized she couldn’t go.” 

Niall furrows his brows, “Megan the fairy?” 

Louis shakes his head. “No you’re thinking of Mallory, Megan is the goblin.”

Niall raises his brow, “and you’re just going to trust a goblin?”

Louis rolls his eyes. “I thought as a magical healer you weren’t supposed to subscribe to species’ stereotypes? Besides Megan is one of the few faculty at that place that actually talks to me without making me feel inferior or useless.”

Niall sighs. “You’re right, I’m sorry. I’m just saying, goblins tend to have a penchant for mischief. I worry about you, you know?”

Louis grins, “yeah I know. You’re really just a big softie at heart.” 

Niall chuckles. “Where’s the party at anyway?”

Louis reaches into his pocket and pulls out the invitation. It’s folded in half like a greeting card and when he opens it a hologram magically projects above it giving the details in 3D letters. Niall glances over at it as Louis reads. “A pretty powerful witch must have spelled that, I can feel the magic from over here.”

Louis just hums in acknowledgment. “It’s at some club I’ve never heard of: Enigma. It’s on the South side I think?”

Niall looks up as he continues stirring the contents of his cauldron. “You’re going to go to the South side by yourself to some party you don’t even know the host of?”

Louis shrugs.

Niall looks up at the ceiling in exasperation for a second before shaking his head and muttering under his breath. “There’s a small possibility Bressie won’t dump me if I just postpone one more time.” 

Louis rolls his eyes, “don’t be so dramatic I’ll be fine. Besides aren’t you the one who’s always preaching peace and inclusion between the species’?” 

Niall groans. “I hate it when you use my own words against me, you know that right?”

Louis giggles. “I know Ni, that’s why I love doing it so much.”

Niall shakes his head again. “You’re really doing this aren’t you?”

“Look Ni, I know you’re happily settled down and everything but some of us less fortunate souls haven’t gotten laid in an embarrassingly long time ok?”

Niall snorts out a laugh at that. “So that’s what this is all about then? You’re trying to pull.”

Louis just nods distractedly. He’s trying to remember the last time he hooked up with someone. It must have been that werewolf he met in a coffee shop, he was nice but a little timid. The sex was mediocre at best, and that was nearly 6 months ago.

“Don’t even try to judge me. I know all the crazy things you’ve ever done just to get a shag. Remember that time with the Centaur?”

Niall just holds up a hand in surrender as a shudder takes over his body. “Ok fine, don’t remind me.” He sighs as he reaches behind himself again and grabs a potion off the shelf before turning back around and tossing it at Louis. “Drink this before you go, to give me at least some peace of mind.”

Louis cocks his head to the side as he examines the contents of the small glass bottle in his hands. It’s a bright lime green color and there are little fizzy bubbles dancing around in it. He looks back up at Niall who's still focused on the cauldron in front of him. “What is it?” 

It’s not that he doesn’t trust Niall, in fact he can’t think of a single person in the world he trusts more. It’s magic itself that he’s always been weary of. Such a powerful and unpredictable thing magic is. 

Niall looks back up at him as he begins ladling the potion he’s just finished brewing into glass bottles identical to the one Louis’ holding. The only difference is that the newly created potion is the color of pink cotton candy. 

“It’s a masking potion. It will cover your human scent for the next 12 hours. The last thing I need is for you to be snatched by a vamp while you’re stumbling home through the South side at 2am because you smell like a walking blood bag.”

Louis can’t help but roll his eyes. “You’re right, that would be really inconvenient for you.” 

Niall ignores his sarcasm all together and instead fixes him with a stern look. “I’m serious Lou. If you insist on going to that party by yourself then I’m not letting you out of this apartment until I see you drink that myself.”

Louis sighs as he uncorks the bottle. Niall knows how much Louis hates taking potions, so if he’s insisting Louis takes this one it’s obviously important to him.

Niall gives him a satisfied grin as soon as he’s downed the contents of the bottle. “Perfect, thank you.” 

Louis groans dramatically, but he can’t keep the fond smile off his face. “You’re welcome you overprotective little shit.” 

Niall laughs heartily at that before he turns more serious again. “There are a few things you should know about that potion. A Vampire would still be able to smell your blood if they got really close, I’m talking skin to skin. And the older the Vampire is the more likely they’ll be able to smell past the potion, so you still need to watch yourself and be careful.”

He pauses before going to put away his newly bottled potions. “Oh and one more thing, it has been known to have a slight side-effect from time to time.”

Louis raises a concerned brow. “Such as?” 

Niall gives him a lopsided grin. “It’s been known to sometimes rev up the libido a bit.”

Louis takes in that information for a few beats before looking down at the empty bottle in his lap. “You’re saying this is going to make me horny??” 

Niall cackles out a loud laugh. “Might only help your mission really. You should be thanking me.” 

Louis chucks the empty bottle at him, purposely aiming a little to the left before he pushes himself to standing and makes his way to the door. “I hate you.” 

Niall is still chuckling lightly. “Hey Lou?” 

Louis turns back to face him just as he reaches the door, and his expression softens at the look of concern on his friend’s face. “Promise you’ll text me updates throughout the night, and that you’ll be careful?”

Louis gives him his biggest and most genuine smile. “Of course Ni, I promise. Have fun with your boy ok?” He wiggles his eyebrows playfully. “But not too much fun yeah?”

Niall huffs out a laugh at that. “Yeah, yeah. You too, don’t forget protection!” 

Louis just flips him off jovially as he slips through the door. He can still hear Niall’s resounding cackle as he makes his way down the hall.

***

The South side of London was more or less unofficially claimed by the vampires after the Supernatural Revolution nearly 20 years ago. And consequently, it has some of the best night life in the city. _Pun fully intended_. Every evening at dusk, and especially on the weekends, the South side is flooded with mythical and magical creatures of all kinds looking for a good time. Sometimes that includes some brave humans as well. 

Louis wouldn’t necessarily call himself brave, desperate is probably the more accurate category. He’s been on the South side at least a dozen of times for a night out, admittedly he doesn’t remember most of those nights but the GPS data on his phone confirms they happened. 

He tries not to think too hard about what he’s doing as he struts up to the entrance of Enigma. The outside of the club is nondescript, yet sleek. The front is all black Marble with rows of blue lights projecting up the sides and reflecting the lights of the city. 

Louis knows he looks good. He’s poured himself into his tightest ripped black skinny jeans paired with a white band tee and a sleek black bomber jacket. His hair is styled to swoop effortlessly off to the side. The look is simple, but it does the job. 

_He’s getting laid tonight if it’s the last thing he does_. 

The bouncer barely glances at him as he checks Louis’ invitation before unclipping the velvet rope behind him and moving to the side so that Louis can go inside.

As soon as he enters the club he knows it’s going to be a good night. The place is packed with gorgeous people. The upper level of the club is essentially a deck running all along the four edges of the building. The main dance floor is on the lower level. 

Louis moves past the people milling about on the top deck and makes a beeline for the sleek black staircase that descends to the main level. He’s looking for two things: a drink and a companion, and he’ll accept them in either order. 

He wades through the crowd to the bar and orders a double Jack and Coke. Once he’s paid and has his drink in hand he begins moving slowly about the room to get his bearings. The dance floor in the middle of the room is packed with gyrating bodies moving about to the loud club beat that’s bouncing off the black walls. Louis notes that he needs a little more alcohol in his system before he gets to that stage of the evening. 

Along the perimeter of the lower level is various booths, tables, and VIP areas where people are sitting around drinking and socializing. He decides to take a lap of the room and get a feel for the crowd, see if anyone catches his eye. Or see if he catches someone else’s eye. _He’s honestly not that picky at this point_. 

He doesn’t make it very far before he hears someone call out to him. “Oi Love you look lonely, want to come join us?” 

Louis turns towards the sound and is a little short of breath when he sees who it belongs to. The man has a sweet almost round face that contrasts sharply with his extremely fit body. The casual grey suit that hugs him in all the right places doesn’t hurt either. And as if that wasn’t enough, sitting next to him in the VIP booth he’s sat at is a dark haired Adonis of a man that looks like he hopped off the cover of Vogue in his black button up and chic black slacks. 

Louis only hesitates for a second before smirking at them. “I suppose I could spare a moment.” 

The man grins back at him victoriously before nodding to the body guard standing outside the booth who in response removes the velvet rope so that Louis can slide in next to them.

He’s sitting close to the dark haired man and he notes that he smells delicious, like sandalwood. The man who called out to him speaks up first. “Hi Love, I’m Liam.” He tilts his head towards the God sitting next to him. “This is Zayn. Thanks for joining us.”

Zayn gives him a curt nod and an assessing smile and Louis embarrassingly can feel his cheeks flush under the attention. 

He does his best to not look flustered under the beautiful mens’ gazes. “Well thank you for inviting me over. Always awkward showing up to a party alone, you know?” 

Zayn chuckles softly as Liam nods encouragingly. “Yeah I get it mate. You ever been here before? I think I would remember if I had seen you.”

In any other situation Louis would probably roll his eyes at the cheesy line, but as it is he’s a little distracted by the hand Liam has resting on Zayn’s thigh. They’re clearly a couple, or at the very least they sleep together. Louis wonders absently if they’re looking for a third. It’s been a very long time since Louis’ had a threesome, he usually doesn’t have the patience for them. But he reckons he could make an exception for these two.

He realizes a beat too late that they’re both staring at him expectantly, waiting for an answer to Liam’s question. “Oh right, no. I’ve never been here before, first time.”

Liam smiles warmly at his answer, “well in that case welcome to Enigma. I think you’ll enjoy it, most people usually do.” 

Zayn laughs again, light and airy, before giving Liam a playful squeeze on the knee. “So Louis, we were just about to hit the dance floor. You want to join us?”

Louis finds himself nodding before quickly throwing back the rest of his drink. 

Both men laugh easily at Louis’ enthusiasm as they gently push him out of the booth and onto the dance floor. 

Before he knows it he’s slotted between them and the three of them are moving together almost effortlessly. 

His back is to Liam’s front and he grinds onto the other man while Zayn is facing him. Liam’s hands are gripped strongly on his hips while Zayn’s arms are looped around his neck. 

It feels a little like they’re claiming him. _And he can’t particularly say that he minds_. He lets himself get lost in the feeling and before he knows it Zayn is kissing delicately up his neck while Liam’s hands slide from his hips down to squeeze his bum.

He almost whines when Liam removes one of his hands to grab a glass of red wine off of a passing waiter’s tray, he hands the glass to Louis before moving his hand back to where it was.

It feels so good that he forgets to stay aware of his surroundings for just a moment.

It’s not until he gets a whiff of the contents of his glass that Louis realizes his grave mistake. 

That’s not red wine.

_It’s blood_. 

It’s probably not the most rational, but his first thought is what people are going to think when they discover his body. On the list of stupidest ways for a human to die, accidentally turning up to a Vampire party has to be pretty high up there. 

He’s obviously been to parties before where Vampires are present. But generally mixed parties don’t serve blood by the glass. That’s done almost exclusively at Vampire only parties. The general rule at those kinds of parties is also that _all bets are off_. Some of the more stifling rules of society keeping Vampires from showing their true nature are abandoned. _Such as feeding on humans_.

Louis silently curses Megan in his head. Damn mischievous conniving little Goblin. _Niall is going to murder him if these Vampires don’t beat him to it_.

He does his best to stay neutral and not alert Liam and Zayn to his panic. They’re close enough that they should have smelled him out by now, but he’s hoping that either they’re extremely young vampires or they’re just lost in the moment like he was. They’re not showing any indication that they’ve noticed.

He needs to figure out a way to get away from them without tipping them off.

He passes his wine glass off to Zayn before mumbling loud enough for both of them to hear, “need to pop off to the loo.” Liam’s hands are back to his hips and holding steady. Louis hears him start to protest, but he cuts him off with a hard grind onto his crotch. Liam responds with a moan and Louis uses that split second of weakness to slip out from under both of them and absorb into the crowd.

He knows he has only seconds to get to the door before they catch up to him, they’re fucking Vampires after all. 

He’s just about made it to the lower level exit and he can practically taste his freedom when he feels a harsh grip grab his elbow. 

When he turns around he expects to see Liam or Zayn, but instead he gets a stranger with a sharp jaw and wavy chestnut hair framing his stern face. He speaks lowly directly in Louis’ ear. “Not so fast little one, we need to have a chat.” 

The deep rumbling tone sends a spark running down Louis’ spine and he can feel his cheeks flush. 

_Stupid Niall and his horny potions_. 

A few seconds later Liam and Zayn stumble up to them with heaving breaths. The Vampire holding onto Louis glances at them unimpressed. “I thought I told you two to bring him to me quietly.” 

Liam looks at the man sheepishly before glancing quickly at Louis. “Sorry boss, he just slipped away from us. He’s surprisingly fast for a human.” 

The man just purses his ridiculously plump lips in response. “That will be all for the night lads.” 

Both men nod at him solemnly before slipping back into the crowd. Louis swears that he catches Zayn throwing him a sympathetic look, but he could have imagined it. 

Louis’ about to resign himself to his fate when a familiar face bounces into his line of vision. 

“Hey professor Tomlinson, didn’t expect to see you here!”

Louis can’t help himself but smile at the young man in front of him. Shawn is one of his best students, and if Louis’ being honest probably his favorite. He’s the only vampire in any of Louis’ classes that is genuinely engaged and interested in the subject matter. It’s truly a pleasure to teach him. 

Louis sees the Vampire still holding onto him raise his brow in question. “Professor?”

Shawn nods enthusiastically. “Yes, Master. Professor Tomlinson is my favorite professor at Uni. Right now we’re doing a chapter on the Supernatural Revolution and he makes it soooo interesting. Like, he actually teaches us every side of the conflict. It’s so fun!”

Normally Louis would laugh at Shawn’s over-enthusiasm, but right now he’s a little hung up on one word: M _aster_. That’s a term that Vampires use exclusively for the one that sired them. 

Louis thinks back briefly to the time that Shawn had privately told him the story of his “rebirth.” He had been 19 and driving home late one night from the cinema when his car was struck by a drunk driver. He was bleeding out on the side of the road when a Vampire happened upon him. The Vamp, instead of feeding on him, had turned him. Saving his life, _figuratively speaking_. 

Louis looks up in shock at the man still gripping his elbow and sees a similar expression of surprise in the other man’s beautiful face. 

The man seems to gather his composure quickly before turning back to Shawn. “Well isn’t that a happy coincidence? Professor Tomlinson and I were just going to retire to my quarters for a little night cap.” 

Shawn nods his head jerkily at that. “Oh yes, right. Of course Master. Have a lovely evening, see you on Monday professor!”

Louis can’t help but mumble, “hopefully” under his breath.

Shawn cocks his head to the side in confusion. “What was that professor?”

Louis feels the grip on his elbow tighten significantly, and he shakes his head quickly. “No nothing, I just said have a good weekend Shawn. Be safe.”

Shawn smiles back at him warmly, if not a little wearily. “You too professor.” He then bows dutifully at the man next to Louis. “Good night, Master.” 

The dark haired man nods curtly, “thank you Shawn. Have a good evening.” 

Louis sighs forlornly as the man guides him to the back of the club. He hopes that whoever takes over his class teaches the subject with the same level of objectivity that he does, _at least for Shawn’s sake_. 

He’s led over to to a set of black double doors that he hadn’t noticed before. The man holding him nods to the two guards standing at the doors and they open them without question. Louis can only guess from his vocabulary so far that this Vampire is very old, he’s also obviously powerful. 

_He’s such a fucking idiot, he probably deserves what’s coming to him if he’s being honest_.

He waits until the Vampire ushers him through a back hallway and into what appears to be a private living area before he resorts to begging. “Look, I know I don’t have any room to request anything but could you maybe use my wrist? I’ve heard it’s more comfortable than the neck and call me selfish but I prefer to not be in agony when I die.”

The Vampire is looking at him with what Louis can only describe as a mixture of confusion and amusement before he finally speaks. “Human consumption is not allowed on the premises.” He pauses a moment as if in thought before he lets go of his grip on Louis’ arm, “not unless it’s consensual anyway.” He gives Louis a quick wink, that unfortunately seems to catch the attention of his dick. 

Louis tries frantically to ignore his own arousal while also digesting that information. “So if you didn’t bring me back here to drink from me or kill me, why did you?”

There’s still an air of amusement flickering across the other man’s face. “I brought you here for a chat, like I said. I have some questions.”

Louis raises his brow. “Such as?” 

The Vampire smiles dangerously. “Well for starters, I’m wondering how a human professor somehow made his way into my club on a night reserved exclusively for Vampires?”

Louis considers his options, but he ultimately decides that at this point honesty is the best policy. “To be honest with you, I had no idea this party was Vamp only. I didn’t even know who was hosting it, I just got the invite from my friend.” He backtracks quickly, “well not my friend really, she’s just a co-worker. A Goblin, who can’t be trusted obviously.”

The Vampire in front of him laughs heartily at his dismay.

“So you’re telling me that you made your way into a Vampire only party by pure accident?”

The raise of his brow seems almost comical, but as Louis looks closer he feels like it’s a challenge. 

“That’s exactly what I’m saying.”

The Vampire hums in thought. ‘Well that’s a very interesting story professor Tomlinson.”

Louis just shrugs, “call me Louis.” _The man who kills him ought to at least know his first name_.

The Vampire smiles at him. “Pleasure to meet you Louis, my name is Harry. Harry Styles.”

Louis nods in acknowledgment. He honestly should probably recognize that name, but he doesn’t. He’s never had much use for politics or high society.

“The Witch or Warlock that spelled you must be very strong. I smelled you the second you stepped onto my property, but Liam and Zayn weren’t positive you were human until they actually touched you. And keep in mind they’re both over a hundred years old.”

“That must make you bloody ancient.”

_Did he mention he has no filter?_

Luckily for him Harry just laughs at that. “Tis true, I am quite ancient. Doesn't explain why you came into my club spelled to mask your scent though.”

Louis just shrugs. “I already told you, I just came here for a party. I had no idea it was Vamp only. My scent was masked because my best friend is an extreme worrier who also happens to be a very powerful Warlock. And just for the record, it was a potion not a spell.”

Harry nods as he takes in that information. “Hmmm alright so you just drink a masking potion and pop on over to the South side all by yourself looking like…” He pauses to scan his dark eyes down Louis’ body lingering a beat too long on his arse in his tight jeans. “Looking like that?”

Louis sighs dramatically. “I can’t see how it’s any of your business, but I was hoping to get laid tonight. _Clearly that isn’t going to happen_. I’m sorry for crashing your party, but can I please just go now?”

Much to his irritation, Harry laughs again. “Who says it’s too late to get a good shag in? Night’s still young.” 

Louis raises a brow at him. “What? You’re not going to kill me, but you’re going to pimp me out to Liam and Zayn. Is that how this works?”

Harry chuckles again, but this time it’s less jovial and a lot darker. “Nah, they had their chance and they blew it. But they’re not your only option.”

It might be the potion talking, but if Louis didn’t know any better he’d say this extremely old and powerful Vampire is hitting on him. 

_Unfortunately for him, he’s never learned to leave well enough alone_.

“Is that just a blanket statement, or are you offering?”

He watches as Harry’s brow raises and he seems to assess Louis a little more closely. His dark eyes scanning over Louis’ form and making him feel exposed even though he’s fully dressed.

Louis would be an outright liar if he said this Vampire wasn’t attractive. His wavy chestnut locks are just long enough to curl perfectly around his face. Around his neck is a cross pendant necklace and there’s a handful rings gracing the fingers of both his hands. He’s wearing a silk black shirt barely done up with three buttons paired with wide-leg black satin trousers. It’s all a little cliche, but Louis will let it slide on account of how fucking fit the man is. He can easily pull it off.

_Louis would like to pull it off him_. 

When he remembers to look back at Harry he’s smirking as if he can read Louis’ mind.

“I’m just saying there’s no reason to pack it all in so soon, is all.”

Louis hums to himself. “Well you would need to buy me a drink first, I’m not _that_ easy.”

Harry chuckles under his breath as he moves towards a bar cart stationed off to the side of the room. He picks up a crystal highball glass and turns back to Louis. “What’s your poison?”

Louis can’t help but roll his eyes, but he knows there’s a smile creeping onto his face. “Whiskey neat please.”

Harry nods turning back to the cart and grabs a bottle, Louis can’t be positive but it looks high shelf. He pours two glasses handing one to Louis before gesturing with his head for Louis to follow him over to the small seating area off to the side.

Louis perches in the large mahogany colored leather armchair while Harry opts for the matching sofa. 

They’re in what appears to be a small living quarters tucked behind the club. On the other side of the room is a small kitchenette and a hallway that Louis assumes leads to a bedroom and bath.

He looks at Harry and cocks his head to the side. “Do you live here?”

Harry shakes his head. “Nah just stay here sometimes when I want to be close to the club or if it’s too late to go home. I have a house in Chelsea I frequent more often.” 

Louis can’t help but be surprised by that. Chelsea is a very wealthy neighborhood and not predominantly inhabited by Vampires. Only furthering his suspicion that the man in front of him is extremely powerful. 

Harry seems to chuckle at his surprise. “I choose not to subscribe to societal pressures that tell me how I should live my life based on my species.” He pauses to give Louis a smirk. “Though I don’t suppose I have to explain that to the human that showed up at a Vampire party.”

Louis hates that he can feel himself blushing. “Mine was an accident though, not sure it counts.”

He takes a sip of his Whiskey and does his best not to wince as it burns down his throat.

Harry’s shaking his head at Louis’ statement. “I wouldn’t be so sure about that. Shawn talks about you like the sun shines out of your arse.” 

Louis can’t help but be surprised by that. “He talks about me to you?”

Harry just smiles at him warmly before nodding. “I didn’t know your name, but he’s always going on and on about the human professor at Uni that took him under his wing.”

Louis can feel the pride rushing through his body. It makes him so happy that his hard work seems to have actually paid off, at least for one student.

Harry seems lost in thought for a moment. “It’s been a very long time since I’ve sired anyone. I developed the opinion centuries ago that it wasn’t my decision to make. I might do it if someone asked me to, but they would need to have a very compelling reason.”

He pauses as if he’s checking to make sure Louis’ still listening and seems to continue when he determines that he is.

“It was impossibly unfair what happened to Shawn. I felt like I had the opportunity to give him a second chance of sorts, so I did. He was very grateful. The thing is he struggled a lot with the transition. That happens sometimes, suddenly facing immortality can be a lot to grapple with. Even more so if the human is young when they’re turned.”

Louis hums in understanding before murmuring “I can imagine.” 

Harry nods at his acknowledgement before continuing. “It wasn’t until he went to Uni that everything started to turn around for Shawn. For the first time since his rebirth he had somethingthat he actually enjoyed, he had a purpose.” 

He stops to look in Louis’ eyes. “I think you had a lot to do with that. Your classes are the ones he always talks about. He always works extra hard on the assignments you give him. You inspire him to strive for better.”

Louis can’t help but beam at Harry’s words. He knew of course that Shawn enjoyed his classes, but he didn’t quite realize the role he had played in Shawn’s acceptance of his new self.

He notices belatedly that Harry’s studying him closely. “I’m extremely grateful for all you’ve done for Shawn. He’s like a son to me. But I’ve always wondered, how did a human end up teaching at the University of Magics?”

Louis tries not to frown at Harry’s question. It’s one he gets all the time, and usually in a tone that’s dripping with judgmental implications. He takes in Harry’s expression for moment, the other man looks sincere.

Louis takes another sip of his drink before he answers, it seems to go down a lot easier the emptier the glass gets. “Most people usually assume I ended up there as a last resort.”

Harry raises his brow. “But that’s not the case?”

Louis shakes his head. “No, actually I chose it over Oxford. I got offers from both places around the same time.”

Now both of Harry’s brows have risen up to his hairline. “You chose U of M over Oxford?” 

Louis tries not to laugh at his shock. “I toured both campuses as part of my interview process. At Oxford I saw much of the same: humans. And most of which were there partly because they were legacies, they were just doing what generations of their ancestors had done before them.” 

He pauses for a moment to gather his thoughts, and swirls the amber liquid in his glass.

“The University of Magics was different. There were students of all species and walks of life roaming the campus grounds. It felt more representative of the real world. That’s who I want to teach, students like Shawn who genuinely want to learn and grow into the life they’ve been given.”

When he looks up again Harry’s smiling at him warmly. There’s also a certain look in his eye, but Louis can’t seem to place it.

“That’s very lovely professor.”

“Why didn’t you stop me at the door?” Louis knows the question is an abrupt turn in the conversation, but he can’t help but ask it.

Harry tilts his head to the side in confusion. “What do you mean?”

Louis takes a deep breath to steel his nerves. “If you smelled me the second I walked in, why didn’t you just tell me to leave immediately?”

Harry’s grinning now. “I guess I was curious. I wanted to see what your intentions were.” 

Louis’ still frowning as he takes that in. “So you just sent your goons to fetch me instead?”

Harry laughs heartily at that. “Liam and Zayn work for me, but they aren’t my goons. More like family.”

Louis scoffs. “I’ve never asked anyone in my family to seduce someone I was trying to catch.”

Harry laughs again, but this time it’s more controlled. “I’ll admit, as soon as I saw that you seemed intent on mingling with the crowd I was worried someone else might catch your scent. The last thing I need is a human getting attacked in my club.”

Louis rolls his eyes. “Your concern is heartwarming.”

Harry only grins at his sarcasm. “I started this club because I wanted it to be a safe place to have fun, that goes for humans too not just Vampires. Besides, I only asked Liam and Zayn to bring you to me safely and quietly. The method was up to them.”

Louis nods curtly. “And they chose flirting obviously.” 

Harry has his head cocked to the side, his gaze curious again. “Would you have gone through with it?”

Louis knits his brows together in confusion. “Gone through with what?” 

Harry’s smirking again, but there seems to be a bit of a dangerous edge to it. “If you had found out they were Vampires, would you still have gone to bed with them?”

It’s obviously a question, but it also feels like a test. _They’re playing a game now_. Louis hums to himself in fake contemplation. “Well, they’re obviously fit blokes and I was feeling the chemistry before everything went to shit.” He shrugs casually. “Assuming it was all consensual and I felt safe? Then yeah sure, I’d have let them wreck me.” 

A deep and possessive growl sounds out of the back of Harry’s throat, and it sends a jolt of sensation up Louis’ spine. Rationally it should probably be fear he’s feeling, but he knows it’s excitement.

“Does that bother you Harry? You don’t like the idea of your mates’ having their way with me. Why would it matter to you?” 

Harry has his eyes pressed closed and his hands are in clenched fists on the sofa. When he speaks his voice comes out strained from behind a tensed jaw. “Something you should know about Vampires little one, is that you should never start something you’re not willing to finish.” When Harry opens his eyes again the darkness of his pupils has nearly overtaken the green of his irises and it makes Louis’ breath hitch.

Louis knows he has two options here: he can either go the safe route and just laugh this all off as a joke, _or_ he can push a little harder and see what happens.

_Yeah, he’s going to do the dumb one_. 

He drains the rest of his glass before looking back into Harry’s impossibly dark eyes. “Well, finishing is the fun part innit?”

All he sees is a blur of black and then the next thing he knows he’s pinned with his back on the sofa, Harry straddling his hips and holding his wrists above his own head.

Harry is panting above him. “If you want me to stop, you need to tell me now Louis. Last chance.” 

Something carnal seems to snap in Louis’ brain and he realizes the last thing he wants is for Harry to stop. He bucks his hips up into Harry’s so that their erections grind together between too many layers of fabric. “Don’t you dare stop.”

Harry groans lowly and then suddenly his incredibly full lips are pressing against Louis’. Louis can still taste the Whiskey on him when he pushes their tongues together. Harry's skin is cool to the touch but it only seems to make Louis feel even more on fire. 

Louis’ only been with a few other Vampires before. All one-night stands during his slightly sluttier Uni days. And all those times had been a fumbling and or lackluster experience. He doesn’t anticipate either with Harry.

He’s pulled back into the moment when Harry playfully nips at his bottom lip making him whine. Harry chuckles darkly as he starts trailing kisses down Louis’ neck. His voice is low and gravelly when he speaks against Louis’ skin and it makes the thrumming anticipation deep in his belly coil a little tighter. 

“Have you ever let anyone bite you Louis?”

A moan that almost feels like it was ripped out of him escapes Louis’ mouth as Harry licks over his pulse point. 

Although he considers himself extremely open minded and liberal in most things, Louis’ always had a self imposed rule that he would never let a Vampire bite him. He’s heard of very mixed experiences from other humans and it just seemed easier to avoid the whole thing. 

But if he’s being truly honest with himself, it may just be that no one’s ever made him want it before. 

_Until now_.

Harry must sense his inner turmoil because he only kisses the spot gently before moving his kisses down to Louis’ shoulder through the thin fabric of his shirt. “It’s ok Love, you don’t have to. But just for the record, I would make it feel so good if you wanted to.”

Louis can’t help but buck his hips up into Harry. He’s heard about _that_ , Vampires can use their own emotions to impact the way the bite will feel for the recipient. If the Vampire is biting to kill it will be painful, but if it’s done in lust? Let’s just say people have written entire novels about it.

He knows that realistically he’s only known Harry for upwards of an hour, but for some reason he trusts him. 

Also, he’s never been this turned on in his entire life. 

He struggles to get his hands free, _he just wants to touch_. But Harry’s hold on his wrists is firm. He whines again, “fuck Harry. Just do it.”

Harry is rocking his hips down into Louis’ torturously slowly and smirking like the Devil. “Do what, Louis?”

Louis groans. “Bite me, fuck me, all of it. Just do something, fuck.” 

Harry’s expression turns serious in a split second. “Are you sure?”

Louis snorts. “About which part?”

“I’m serious Louis. I don’t want you to make this decision in the heat of the moment and then regret it later.”

_How can this stupid Vampire be so sweet and sexy at the same time?_ Louis’ in ridiculously deep already. 

“I know I don’t know you that well yet Harry, but I saw how you were with Shawn. How much you genuinely care. I trust you.”

His heart melts at the way Harry is beaming at him, but the situation in his pants still needs attention so he says the thing that he knows will guarantee some action.

“So either do something or I’ll go find Liam and Zayn.”

Harry’s reaction does not disappoint. 

He’s barely blinked but suddenly he’s laying in a bed on black satin sheets fully naked with an equally naked vampire growling possessively on top of him. “You’re mine Louis. Never want anyone else ever again, going to ruin you for all other men.”

Louis swallows hard as he takes in the beautiful creature above him. His curls are sticking to his forehead slightly from sweat. He’s still wearing the cross pendant around his neck and Louis watches mesmerized as it slaps gently against inked skin when he moves.

All of that is very nice to look at, but there’s something else that has caught Louis’ attention. _And it’s big_. Harry’s probably only half hard and Louis can already tell he’s bigger than anyone else he’s ever taken. The thought of being so impossibly full makes his toes curl. 

Harry’s nibbling along Louis’ jaw now, still mumbling nearly incoherent gibberish about how he’s going to make Louis dream about how he tasted.

“Are you going to talk all night or are you going to bite me?”

Harry growls as he grabs Louis’ wrists and pins them above his head again. Louis’ really starting to both loathe and love this position simultaneously. 

“Here’s the thing little one, you’re not in charge right now.”

It’s not true, and they both know it. But Harry’s voice has reached a low register that Louis didn’t even realize existed and it’s doing _things_ to him. 

“Ok, take charge then and fucking bite me.”

Harry chuckles darkly as he transfers both of Louis’ wrists to one of his ridiculously large hands and uses the other to skim along the side of Louis’ hip. He leans down to murmur in Louis’ ear. “Need to be inside you first.”

Louis nearly chokes on his own saliva. “What?’

Harry just chuckles again as he sits back and releases Louis from his hold so that he can spread his legs apart and settle himself between them. “It will be better, I promise."

His eyes don’t leave Louis’ as he leans over to open a side drawer and pulls out a bottle of lube, he cocks his head to the side. “Condom?”

Louis wrinkles his nose in confusion. “Can vampires even get STDs?” 

Harry laughs as he shakes his head. “No, don’t think so.” 

“Then no, what would be the point?”

Harry’s smirking as he shuts the drawer and settles back on his knees. “Hmmm like it messy then?” 

Louis moans both at the filthy words and the way Harry has started to run his hands along the the insides of his thighs. The cold from his rings and and his cool skin almost burns along Louis’ thighs. 

He whines when Harry removes his hands and starts taking the rings off slowly and one by one. Never breaking eye contact as he deposits each one on the side table. When he gets to the last one, a golden H, instead of putting it with the others he silently takes Louis’ left hand and slips it on his ring finger.

It’s a loose fit, but that doesn’t really matter when Harry kisses the back of his hand and mutters “mine.” 

Normally Louis isn’t all that interested in his partner being possessive, especially in the bedroom. But once again Harry proves to be the exception to Louis’ carefully crafted rules for dating.

Louis moans while fisting the sheets. “Harry, please.” 

He’s not entirely sure what exactly he’s asking for, but Harry seems to understand because he just nods. “It’s ok Love, going to take care of you now.”

He grabs the lube again and uncaps it to pour some on his fingers. It’s shockingly cold when the pad of his first finger rubs teasingly around Louis’ rim, but he recovers quickly and moans when Harry pushes in to the first knuckle. 

Now Harry’s moaning along with him as he works his finger in a little further. “So tight and warm, fuck.” 

Before Louis even realizes it Harry has two of those stupidly long fingers inside him and he’s alternating between scissoring them to stretch him out and curling them just right to press against his prostate and make him see stars. It feels like he could come from just this, _but he wants more_. 

Harry’s added a third finger and is letting Louis grind desperately on his hand seemingly paying little attention to the needy whining Louis is doing. He’s honestly never heard any sounds like this come out of his own mouth before.

By the time he feels a fourth finger join the other three Louis’ had it. “I swear Harry if you don’t get inside me in the next 30 seconds I’m going to have my friend Niall curse you with a limp dick for the rest of your undead life.”

Harry is chuckling amusedly as he gently removes his fingers and grabs the lube again to slick himself up. “That’s a very creative threat Love. I certainly don’t want to suffer the combined wrath of your devious mind and your friend’s very powerful magic, so I suppose I’ll meet your demand."

Louis is about to retort something probably very witty about how ridiculous Harry sounds, but he gets distracted by Harry gripping his thighs again so that he can line up with Louis’ entrance. Despite being throughly stretched he realizes as Harry starts pushing in torturously slowly that there’s probably nothing that could prepare him for how full he’s going to feel. 

Harry’s going so slow he swears he can feel every inch, which his muddled brain belatedly realizes was probably intentional. 

He’s so caught up in the feeling that he doesn’t even realize at first that Harry is fully seated,their hips slotting right up next to each other perfectly. A loud moan escapes against his will as Harry thrusts up once, it’s shallow and slow almost like it was experimental.

Harry settles himself deep again before leaning up and over Louis so that his elbows are framing Louis’ face on the bed. He reaches a hand up and gently brushes Louis’ sweaty fringe off his forehead before leaning down further to murmur in his ear.

“How’s it feel little one?”

Embarrassingly Louis’ words come out almost in a breathy moan. “Good Harry, so full. Fuck.”

Harry smirks at him proudly before dropping his lips down to Louis’ neck. He’s back to where he was before kissing over Louis’ pulse point, but the kisses are slowly turning into nibbles. 

Louis knows that logically he should be scared. He’s about to let a fucking Vampire bite him after all. Vampires aren’t particularly known for their self-control around blood. He’s not sure if it’s the extreme lust he’s experiencing, or the unexplainable blind trust he feels towards Harry, but he can’t seem to be bothered to worry.

He realizes with a jolt that Harry has started moving now. Slow and controlled thrusts of his hips that somehow manage the goal of nailing Louis’ prostate nearly every time. 

It’s so distracting that he _almost_ doesn’t notice the sensation of something sharp dragging along the delicate skin of his neck. _Harry’s fangs_. 

“Harry, please I’m close.”

Harry lifts his head enough to look in Louis’ eyes. He notices that the normal Emerald of Harry’s irises has been fully replaced by glowing red. Louis knows he should probably be terrified, but once again fear alludes him. 

Harry seems to pull himself back from the precipice for a moment. “Are you absolutely sure about this Louis? Last chance to back out.”

Louis shakes his head resolutely. He wants it more than he ever realized until this very moment.

Harry seems to accept his answer before he groans deeply and starts slamming into Louis at a pace that makes his toes curl. Harry’s mouth is on him once again and Louis wonders if Harry can feel on his tongue how erratic Louis' pulse is. 

He’s already feeling the warm sensation of pleasure building in his belly when he feels Harry’s fangs scrape against his neck again. 

Then finally, the thing he’d been so simultaneously terrified of and waiting for actually happens. He feels a stinging pain for a split second before the sensation explodes into pleasure. He thinks Harry is still pounding into his hole, but honestly he can’t even be sure. All he can feel is mind numbing pleasure coursing through his entire being. It’s like he’s been transported to another universe where everything’s warm and cozy and he’s just floating on light fluffy clouds.

When he finally starts to come back to himself he notices three things right away. One, there’s warm cum starting to cool on his belly. Two, Harry’s still pounding into him and nailing his now sensitive prostate with every thrust. Three, Louis really doesn’t mind the overstimulation all that much. _However, that’s a new development to be explored on another day_. 

He reaches up to grab a fistful of Harry’s curls in his hand tugging just enough to lightly sting. “C’mon Harry. Want you to fill me up.” He waves his left hand in front of Harry’s face so that the golden H ring still resting on his ring finger glints in the dim lighting of the room. “Make me yours Harry.” 

That seems to be all Harry needed because after just one more deep thrust he’s suddenly still before Louis feels his warm release flood his insides. 

Even after Harry starts to breathe more normally again and his eyes have turned back to their usual vibrant green he doesn’t seem to be in much of a hurry to pull out. In-fact he just gently maneuvers himself onto his back so that Louis is laying fully on his chest and still speared on his deliciously big cock. When he looks up at Harry his sees a bit of blood still smudged Harry's chin. _His blood_. For reasons he can't explain it makes him both dizzy and a little aroused despite just coming less than 10 minutes ago.

Harry smiles at him fondly as Louis sighs contentedly. “How do you feel little one?”

Louis rolls his eyes before reaching up to feel the wound on his neck. He applies a little pressure and feels a weird yet intoxicating mix of both pain and pleasure. “Like I got mauled by an animal.” He looks up again to smirk at Harry. “And also like I’ll be ready for round 2 in a bit.” 

Harry chuckles lowly. “Remind me to look up your Goblin co-worker later.” He just smirks when Louis gives him a quizzical look. “I need to send her a present for tricking you into coming here tonight, a nice fruit basket in the least.”

Louis is rolling his eyes yet again but he can’t help the fond smile overtaking his face. “You’re ridiculous.”

Harry just grins before grabbing Louis’ hand and pressing a warm kiss to the ring on his finger. “You love it though.”

And who is Louis to argue with that?


End file.
